For many electronic devices, the installation of components is becoming increasingly complicated. For example, some computer systems can support up to 32 or 64 separate memory modules (e.g., DIMMs), where the order of installation can affect the overall performance of the memory modules. An existing technique to determine if such memory modules have been properly installed involves checking memory module attributes during a boot process and notifying a user if an invalid or suboptimal configuration is being used. This technique may involve several reboots to fix the installation order of memory modules, in part because users have difficulty identifying memory module rank (e.g., single, dual and quad) or other attributes that affect installation order.